


"You don't see me." (Again, but completely different)

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PDA or rather lack thereof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Harry feels Draco treats him differently whenever they're in public.





	"You don't see me." (Again, but completely different)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, two people sent me this prompt and I got two ideas for it so here's the second take :)

“I feel like something is bothering you,” Draco said when they had both sat down on the couch in their flat after an afternoon spent with their friends. He had noticed it a few days ago already, but it had taken him until now to find the courage to ask Harry about it.

“I just… I feel like **you don’t see me,** ” Harry said and it broke Draco’s heart because _of course_ he saw Harry. It was hard to see anything else with Harry so present in his life. But this wasn’t about him, Draco reminded himself. This was about Harry and if he didn’t feel seen, Draco would do his best to remedy that.

“What makes you feel like that?” he asked gently and reached for Harry’s hand.

Harry took his hand and sighed before he answered. “It’s not all the time. But when we’re out with our friends I often feel like you treat me the same as you treat them, as though your relationship with them is the same that you have with me. Do you know what I mean?”

Draco looked away from Harry and swallowed hard because yes, he knew exactly what Harry meant.

“I do,” he said. “And I’m sorry. I’ll try to do better.”

“Apology accepted,” Harry said and squeezed Draco’s hand once. “But… can you tell me why you do it?”

Draco sighed. Harry deserved to know of course but that didn’t make it any easier to say. “I… don’t like openly showing affection when I’m in public. It makes me feel vulnerable and… I feel like this intimacy we have should be kept private. But also… I don’t think I would be able to pay attention to anyone or anything else if I allowed myself to kiss you or even look at you for more than a second when we’re with our friends.”

“So… It’s more a case of you not allowing yourself to see only me?” Harry asked hesitantly.

“You could say that, yes.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Harry said like a lot of things had fallen into place in his head just then and a small smile spread on his face. “Is that also why you sometimes get clingy after we’ve been out with others?”

Draco blushed. “Maybe?”

The giggle that fell from Harry’s mouth at that sounded relieved. “In that case, you can keep doing it. I love it when you get clingy.”

Draco sighed. It was good to know they were all right and Harry didn’t mind his preferences.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@asexual-lovegood](http://asexual-lovegood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
